La Lista
by RoJosephine
Summary: Los supuestos defectos de Pacifica están por todo el pueblo, y puede que Dipper espere a que la noticia se esfume... O tal vez no.


Avanzaba a gran velocidad entre las personas en las calles, disculpandose ocasionalmente cuando su torpeza salía a la luz e inevitablemente acababa chocando con algún desafortunado transeúnte. Sin tener una idea clara, o siquiera un plan, sobre lo que haría cuando llegara a su destino: un establecimiento que últimamente se había vuelto de su profundo interés, y objeto de invertir varios minutos unos cuantos días a la semana.

Cada verano resultaba diferente al anterior, si se les analizaba con cercanía (cosa que, oh vaya, el joven Pines definitivamente hacía), lo que hacía especial la estación presente sobre el resto: de forma gradual había marcado antes y un después para muchos. Pacifica Northwest fuera del techo de sus padres finalmente, fue el detonante. Los gemelos volvieron ese verano a Gravity Falls de la universidad para encontrarse con la rubia ex-reina del pueblo compartiendo apartamento en la cercanía, con nadie más que Candy Chiu. Por supuesto, todo tenía una razón más profunda de ser. De todas maneras, tratándose de Pacifica, se requería un "esfuerzo extra" para obtener detalles.

Gracias a la insistencia de Mabel y el basto tiempo que pasaba visitando a Candy, el castaño sabía una versión de la historia: Se negó a contraer matrimonio con un hombre algo algo mayor; un tipo presumido en su humilde opinión, sello de aprobación Northwest gracias al efectivo asegurado que poseía. Ella se había marchado, agradeciendo que el infame apellido terminaba con ella y un "tal vez ya no necesite más su dinero".

Ese día, parecía que el pueblo entero había decidido conspirar, mínimo ponerse de acuerdo para leer el destartalado periódico local. No era común verles tan inmersos tras las hojas de papel, mucho menos que el medio tan poco meditado se volviera tan popular en cuestión de un día. Con determinación decidió conseguir su propia copia y averiguar de una vez por todas, por qué tanto susurro y revuelo, ¿qué noticia tan importante podía resguardar?. Navegaba entre las páginas con el ceño fruncido en profundo pensamiento, hasta que su vista dio con un artículo de su interés. El texto a duras penas ocupaba la mitad de una página y sin embargo, no creía que cargar un papel con tanto veneno pudiera ser posible.

En ese momento inició a tomar camino hacia donde trabajaba la rubia, sin idea alguna sobre qué decirle, siquiera sin estar seguro de que Pacifica estuviera al tanto de lo que en el periódico se decía. De manera secreta y en un plan poco realista, deseaba que no lo supiera, así podría recolectar toda copia y evitar que llegara a sus manos.

Muy tarde. Conforme se acercaba a la cafetería, podía distinguir la silueta de la joven en su uniforme rosa. Se hallaba fuera del restaurante, entre sus manos se encontraba la infame palabrería impresa, y en su rostro el gesto de molestia que desde pequeño él lograba reconocer. Sin embargo, a medida que continuaba su lectura no solo expresaba molestia, un tinte de dolor se hallaba presente. —¿Algo boba... Estereotipo viviente de rubia tonta?.—Dipper se mantuvo en silencio, observando la decepción perpetua que emanaba de ella mientras leía en voz alta. —Demasiado inmersa en su apariencia, ¿mimada y malcriada...?.—Ahí estaba de nuevo, aquella mirada que solo él había logrado ver durante la última fiesta de su familia en la mansión.—¿Una simple camarera?...—Su mirada no se mantuvo en el papel unos segundos, procesando todo aquello que acababa de leer.—¿Puedes creer esto?. —

—Lo sé.—El castaño se maldijo internamente. Dos simples sílabas. De verdad, ¿es lo único que su cerebro resuelve misterios pudo articular?. Ella levantó las cejas en profunda sorpresa, sintiéndose algo traicionada.—¿Lo sabías?. A mi ex-novio solo le falta escribir mis faltas sobre una bandera, las usa de excusa para discutir conmigo y tú no tienes otra cosa por decir más que "lo sabías". —En un arranque de ira, tomó el periódico con una mano y lo posó con fuerza sobre el pecho del joven, mientras el último intentaba articular una frase en medio de balbuceos.—Suficiente. Mi turno terminó.—Su lengua filosa interrumpió aquél intento de disculpa y sin permitir más tiempo para algún movimiento, se marchó. Él decidió no reprocharle nada o siquiera seguirla, si hablaba bien el idioma de Pacifica, esa era su manera de liberar aquella ola de emociones.

Se repetía miles de veces: lo fuerte que Pacifica solía ser, y como superaba este tipo de situaciones a velocidad sobrehumana. No obstante, no pudo conciliar sueño esa noche.

Le parecía tan... Injusto. Admitía que si algo así hubiera ocurrido antes de conocer lo diferente que era de su familia, hubiera disfrutado del incidente. Ahora, estaba esa chica que se esforzaba por tener una vida nueva, trataba como una genuina amiga a su hermana, invirtiendo ocho horas de su día en un trabajo que jamás la había imaginado desempeñar. Con sus propios ojos, había contemplado aquél cambio, y aunque las bromas ácidas entre ellos continuaban siendo constantes, nunca consideraba perdido el tiempo que pasaba con ella. Podía decirse que inclusive, disfrutaba estar con ella: en la cafetería, visitas espontáneas gracias a Mabel...

No toleraba ni siquiera pensar que ella también podría estar despierta, pensando que esa media página era cierta. Suficiente. Podía carecer del dinero que el presumido ex-novio poseía, pero algo debía hacer.

—Dos del número siete, aderezo y ketchup.—Con voz monótona y bolígrafo en mano, Pacifica tomó nota de la orden de siempre para los Pines. Era la tarde del día siguiente y el calor de la noticia, parecía seguir presente. Los malos comentarios se repetían y no querría ni pensarlo, pero sabía que la joven estaba atenta a ellos. Se le notaba en su mirada, o al menos, eso creía él.—No te preocupes, Dippity-Dop. Ella es una chica grande, y además, hablamos anoche y todo estará bien.—La voz de Mabel se hizo presente mientras tomaba una servilleta de papel y dibujaba sobre ésta, fue entonces cuando recordó la transparencia que solían tener sus secretos para su hermana. Dipper no respondió, tenía razón. Terminaría con su pedido y se marcharía.

Una pareja desconocida tomó asiento en la cabina contigua, y entre conversaciones perdidas, el tema se tornó sorpresivamente acerca de la "camarera más joven": "la rubia tonta estereotipada" fue capaz de oír. El trozo de papel en su bolsillo empezaba a quemar como un secreto oscuro, y no pudo tolerarlo más. Papel blanco en mano, se puso de pie, para leer en voz alta.

—Eres valiente por empezar tu vida de nuevo. —Su voz se había quebrado entre las primeras dos palabras, pero ahora, el restaurante entero se encontraba en silencio. Cada par de ojos sobre él. Pero tener la atención de ella, era todo lo que le importaba.—Me encanta lo bien que te comportas con Mabel ahora.

Como siempre demuestras lo mucho que quieres ser mejor persona.

Como te enfrentaste a tus padres con solo doce años.

Como cortaste las tarjetas de crédito que tenías.

Lo bien que se te ve el rosa.

La forma en que sonríes.

Como juegas con tu cabello cuando estás nerviosa... —El silencio perpetuo cayó una vez más. Mabel, por primera vez en su vida, estaba falta de su voz. Un simple "no puedo creerlo" se formó en sus labios. Click, click. Los pasos de Pacifica sobre el suelo de madera fueron lo siguiente... Su rostro por fin reflejaba todo aquello que no había dejado salir, un ligero puchero en su gesto y sus ojos apunto de dejar escapar unas cuantas lágrimas.

No fue capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Tomó el rostro del castaño entre sus manos y unió sus labios con los contrarios, mientras él rodeaba su cintura. La Mabel de siempre parecía haber vuelto, soltando un chirrido tan agudo que solo un perro podría estar escuchando. Pacifica por su parte, termino por abrazar al joven Pines. Después de todo, aquella lista le había traído algo bueno.

 **Un pequeño one-shot que debía subir antes de explotar con la idea... Hay grandes referencias a otro show que me encanta y bueno, creo que es bastante evidente de cual se trata.**

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos luego.**


End file.
